1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment film (orientation film), a method of forming the alignment film, a liquid crystal panel, and electronic equipment, and more particularly relates to an organic film, a method of forming the alignment film, a liquid crystal panel provided with the alignment film, and electronic equipment provided with the liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a projection type display apparatus that projects an image on a screen. In most of such projection type display apparatuses, a liquid crystal panel is used for forming the image.
Such a liquid crystal panel usually has alignment films (orientation films) that are set to develop a predetermined pre-tilt angle to align or orient liquid crystal molecules in a fixed direction. As a method of manufacturing such alignment films, there is known, for example, a method in which a thin film consisting of a high-molecular compound such as polyimide and formed on a substrate is subjected to rubbing treatment by rubbing the thin film in one direction with a cloth of rayon or the like (see, for example, JP-A No. H10-161133).
However, the alignment films formed of a high-molecular compound such as polyimide may cause photo-deterioration because of various factors such as an environment of use, time of use, and the like. When such photo-deterioration occurs, materials forming the alignment films, liquid crystal layers and the like are likely to decompose, and decomposition products thereof may adversely affect performance of liquid crystal. Further, in the rubbing treatment, static electricity is generated and dust is also produced, thereby lowering reliability of the liquid crystal panel.
For the purpose of solving such a problem, it is attempted to adopt an alignment film formed of an inorganic material. In general, such an inorganic alignment film is formed by an oblique vapor deposition method.
Such an inorganic alignment film is superior in light resistance and heat resistance as compared to an alignment film formed of an organic material, but in turn has a problem in that its ability of orientating liquid crystal molecules is low.